Schlacht von Marineford
bis | Anime = bis }} Die Schlacht von Marineford ist ein historisches Ereignis, bei dem die Streitkräfte der hochrangigsten Marine-Offiziere und die Ōka Shichibukai auf der einen und eine Piratenarmada unter dem Kommando von Edward Newgate um die Befreiung von Portgas D. Ace kämpfen. Im weiteren Verlauf gesellen sich noch unter der Führung von Monkey D. Luffy und Buggy entflohene Häftlinge aus Impel Down zu den Piraten, welche um Aces Rettung vor seiner Hinrichtung kämpfen. Teile des Kampfes wurden zum Sabaody-Archipel übertragen, wo Reporter und Schaulustige das Geschehen verfolgen. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Zwei D. machen ihren ersten Zug Am Anfang der langen Kette von Ereignissen stehen sowohl Sir Crocodiles Niederlage gegen Monkey D. Luffy in Arabasta und der Inhaftierung des damaligen Shichibukai, als auch die Ermordung Thatchs in der Shirohige-Piratenbande durch Marshall D. Teach, um in den Besitz der Yami Yami no Mi zu gelangen. Daraufhin desertiert Teach und wird von seinem Kommandanten Portgas D. Ace bis nach Paradise verfolgt, um die Tat zu rächen. Bei einem Treffen der beiden Blutsbrüder Luffy und Ace, erhält Luffy von seinem älteren Bruder eine Vivre Card. Ace gibt Luffy eine Vivre Card.png|Ace gibt Luffy eine Vivre Card. Tashigi nimmt Sir Crocodile gefangen.jpg|Tashigi nimmt Sir Crocodile gefangen. Kurohiges Plan Durch den vakanten Posten als Shichibukai plant Kurohige, die Position zu ergattern, indem er sich mit einigen Piraten mit hohen Kopfgeldern anlegen will. Seine Wahl fällt auf Luffy, den er in Jaya trifft und dessen Preis auf 100 Millionen Berry angestiegen ist. Luffy und seine Mugiwara-Bande entkommen den Kurohige-Piraten jedoch mit dem Knock Up Stream in Richtung Skypiea. Erst einige Tage später erfahren die Kurohige-Piraten auf der Insel Banaro, dass die Mugiwara-Piraten zurückgekehrt sind und ihnen die Verwüstung von Enies Lobby angelastet wird. Als Ace Kurohige einholt und ihn stellt, bietet der Kapitän seinem ehemaligen Kommandanten an, nunmehr unter seinem Kommando gemeinsam Luffy zu jagen und der Marine auszuliefern. Um nun auch zusätzlich Luffy zu schützen, beginnt Ace den Kampf gegen Kurohige, als Jesus Burgess und Van Augur ihn ohne Vorwarnung angreifen. Ace gegen Teach.jpg|Ace kämpft gegen Teach … Ace hat keine Chance gegen Kurohige.jpg|… und zieht den Kürzeren. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden verwüstet den einzigen Ort auf der Insel, und an dessen Ende obsiegt Kurohige, der nun Ace anstelle von Luffy an die Marine ausliefert und daraufhin zum Shichibukai ernannt wird. Ace wird in das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis Impel Down gebracht, wo er die Zeit bis zu seiner Hinrichtung in Marineford verbringt. Mitten in die Vorbereitungen platzt erneut Luffy mit zwei Vorfällen, die die Niederlage des Shichibukai Gekko Moriah umfasst, aber auch auf dem Sabaody-Archipel, bei dem er einen Weltaristokraten niederschlägt. Infolge des Angriffs von Admiral Kizaru als Reaktion, werden die Mugiwara-Piraten durch das Eingreifen von Bartholomew Kuma über weite Teile der Welt diesseits der Redline verstreut. Luffys Befreiungsversuch und Gefängnisrevolte in Impel Down Während die Marine ihre Kräfte in Marineford sammelt und die Shichibukai einberuft, um die Hinrichtung von Ace gegen einen Angriff von Shirohige abzusichern, wird Luffy dabei von Kuma nach Amazon Lily geschleudert, wo er die Shichibukai Boa Hancock auf seine Seite ziehen kann und sie überzeugt, ihn in das Gefängnis Impel Down einzuschleusen, wo er Ace befreien will. Als er gegen den Direktor Magellan verliert, aber schließlich auf einen alten Freund seines Vaters Dragon trifft, den Okama-König Emporio Ivankov, zetteln die beiden eine Gefängnisrevolte an, als es nicht gelingt, Ace zu befreien. Dieser Revolte schließen sich auch der ehemalige Shichibukai Sir Crocodile und der hier ebenfalls inhaftierte Jinbe an, der ebenfalls Shichibukai ist, sich aber weigerte gegen Shirohige zu kämpfen. Es gelingt Luffy und einem Teil der revoltierenden zu entkommen, nicht zuletzt, weil Kurohige, der nunmehr den Posten des Shichibukai bekleidet, Impel Down erreicht hat und sich mit seinen Piraten den Weg durch die Level bahnt. In dem inhaftierten Shiliew findet Kurohige dabei einen ersten neuen Verbündeten in den Reihen der Aufseher. Luffy und seinen Verbündeten gelingt die Flucht durch das Seigi-Tor mit einem geenterten Marine-Kriegsschiff. Einige Stunden später beginnt die Zeremonie zu Aces Exekution, bei der Großadmiral Sengoku Aces wahre Abstammung offenbart: Er ist der Sohn Gold Rogers und von Portgas D. Rouge, die Aces Geburt vor der Weltregierung verbarg. Plötzlich werden 41 Piratenschiffe am Horizont gesichtet, auf denen Piraten aus der Neuen Welt Kurs auf das Marine-Hauptquartier halten. Shirohige und seine Bande sind bereits näher als vermutet und tauchen mit ihren gecoateten Schiffen unter der Blockade von Marine-Kriegsschiffen hinweg direkt in die Bucht von Marineford und tauchen schließlich unvermittelt auf. Auseinandersetzung Erste Angriffswelle Nachdem Luffy mit den Impel-Down-Flüchtlingen das Seigi-Tor vor Marineford passiert hat, wird der Angriff von Shirohige persönlich mit einem zweifachen Tsunami eingeleitet, den er mit Hilfe seiner Teufelskräfte der Gura Gura no Mi auslöst. Die Antwort der Marineadmirale, die als letzte Verteidigungslinie vor dem Schafott gedacht waren, besteht darin, dass zuerst Aokiji seinen Posten verlässt und die beiden Wellentürme mitsamt der Bucht mit der Kraft der Hie Hie no Mieinfriert und Shirohige aus der Luft mit Ice Block Partisan angreift. Shirohige wehrt die Speere jedoch mit seiner Teufelskraft ab und fegt auch Aokiji vom Himmel, dessen Körper zerbricht, sich aber in der Bucht wieder zusammensetzt. Dadurch sitzen allerdings Luffy und die Impel-Down-Flüchtlinge nun auf der gefrorenen Welle fest, wo sie über Den Den Mushi hören, dass die Exekution vorverlegt wurde.. Shirohige schlägt mit seinen Teufelskräften zu.jpg|Shirohige eröffnet den Reigen und … Zwei Tsunami-Wellen entstehen.jpg|… entfesselt zwei Tsunami-Wellen, … Kuzan friert Shirohiges Tsunamis ein.jpg|… die Aokiji einfriert. Da die Bucht nun gefroren ist, startet die Shirohige-Mannschaft mit zwölf der 14 verbliebenen Kommandanten den Sturm auf die Insel. Einige Vizeadmirale fangen die von den Piraten der Neuen Welt abgefeuerten Kanonenkugeln ab. Die Marinetruppen begegnen den Piraten auf dem Eis, als Shichibukai Mihawk sein Kokutō Yoru zieht und eine Schiffwelle auf Shirohige schlägt, die Jozu mit seinem Diamantkörper abfängt. Die daraus erscheinende Gelegenheit lässt sich Admiral Kizaru nicht nehmen und greift seinerseits aus der Luft mit Yata no Kagami an, das aber nun Marco mit seinem Körper abfängt, den er mit Fukkatsu no Aoi no Honō regeneriert. Im Besitz der Kraft sich in einen Phönix zu verwandeln, fliegt er daraufhin zu Kizaru hoch, um ihn mit einem mit Busōshoku verstärkten Tritt zu Boden zu kicken, der jedoch unversehrt bleibt. Jozus Gegenangriff besteht darin, einen Eisberg aus der gefrorenen Bucht zu heben und auf die Insel zu werfen, den Akainu mit Daifunka zerstört. Shirohiges Kommandanten rücken weiter vor, als Oars vorstürmt und die Verteidigungslinie längsseits der Moby Dick vorbeistürmt, ohne sich von Shirohige aufhalten zu lassen. Als die Piraten bis vor die Verteidigungslinie der Shichibukai gelangen und Hancock angreifen, wehrt die Piratenherrscherin sie mit Slave Arrow ab und geht mit Perfume Femur zum Gegenangriff über, wobei sie auch viele Marineoffiziere niederstreckt. Oars selbst wird von Bartholomew Kuma mit dem Ursus Shock gestoppt, was der Marine die Möglichkeit gibt, den Riesen mit schweren Geschützen zuzusetzen. Angeschlagen will Oars wenigstens einen der Shichibukai ausschalten und greift Doflamingo an, der Oars’ Schlag einem Sprung ausweicht und dessen Bein abtrennt. Den finalen Schlag setzt Gekko Moriah, der Oars’ Oberkörper mit Tsuno Tokage durchstößt. Oars ist nur wenige Meter von Ace entfernt, bricht aber leblos zusammen. Das kurze Innehalten der Piraten macht sich Vizeadmiral Ronzu zu Nutze und greift seinerseits Shirohige direkt an, der ihn jedoch abwehrt und mit seinen Teufelskräften zerschmettert. Auf der Eisfläche gelingt es Doflamingo mit seinen Kräften Athmos unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen und gegen seine Einheit zu richten. Etwas fern des Kampfgeschehens beobachten Koby und Helmeppo, wie Admiral Akainu einen Deserteur daran hindert zu türmen, indem er ihn kurzerhand tötet. Der Pirating Whitey Bay gelingt in der Zwischenzeit der Durchbruch auf der anderen Seite der Bucht, als plötzlich vom Himmel laute Schreie zu hören sind. Ankunft der Impel-Down-Flüchtlinge thumb|Luffy und die entflohenen Impel-Down-Häftlinge erreichen Marineford. Als Luffy und Jinbe hören, dass die Exekution vorverlegt wurde, um den Shirohige-Piraten jede Möglichkeit zu nehmen, Ace zu befreien, entschließen sich die Piraten, möglichst schnell von der gefrorenen Welle herunterzukommen, indem sie auf dem Rücken herunterschlittern und denn erneut auf die Insel Kurs nehmen. Jedoch legen Buggy, Jinbe, Luffy, Sir Crocodile und Ivankov zu viel Kraft in die Attacke, die die Spitze der Welle zerschmettert. Ohne Halt fällt das Schiff mitsamt aller an Bord einfach hinunter – genau in die freie Stelle, die Jozu herausgebrochen hatte. Nachdem Jinbe Buggy, Ivankov und Luffy aus dem Wasser gefischt hat, zeigt sich Luffys Fraktion an Deck des zerstörten Marine-Kriegsschiffs. Doch während Jinbe offen seinen Rücktritt von der Position des Shichibukai proklamiert, nutzt Sir Crocodile die Gunst der Stunde, um Shirohige anzugreifen. Luffy fängt den Angriff ab, was ihm Marcos Respekt einbringt. Shirohige wird daraufhin von Luffy über das Vorhaben der Marine informiert – muss aber auch erfahren, dass Luffy mit ihm um Aces Befreiung eher konkurriert als dass sie wirklich zusammenarbeiten wollen. Luffy stürmt dementsprechend auch einfach vom Kopf der Moby Dick einfach los und springt auf die gefrorene Bucht, wo ihn Kizaru mit einem Angriff erwartet. Ivankov rettet den Sohn seines Freundes Dragon, indem er ihn mit einem Death Wink aus der Schussbahn befördert. Das wiederum erweckt Kumas Aufmerksamkeit, der Ivankov mit einem Lichtstrahl attackiert, dem der Okama mit Rolling Esthé ausweicht. Kapitän Hina stellt sich Luffy gleich in den Weg und versucht ihn mit Awase Baori zu fesseln, jedoch weicht ihr Luffy mit Gear 2 aus, um in die Keule eine anderen Marineoffiziers zu laufen. Von dessen Einheit in Schach gehalten, taucht auch Moria mit einer Armee von Zombies auf. Luffy kämpft durch die Marineeinheit, als Jinbe die Zombies mit Meerwasser reinigt. Luffys nächster Gegner ist ein Riese, der ihn weiter zurückdrängt, während Großadmiral Sengoku über die Lautsprecher offenbahrt, dass er der Sohn des Anführers der Revolutionsarmee Dragon ist. Doch im gleichen Zug, bläst Luffy seinen Knochen auf und schlägt den Riesen mit seiner Gomu Gomu no Gigant Rifle K.O. Mit Jinbe und Ivankov an seiner Seite setzt Luffy den Sturm fort, als Shirohige auf Buggy aufmerksam wird und sich mit ihm einigt, dass er ihn im Kampf unterstützt. Moriahs erneuten Angriff auf Luffys Stoßtrupp, verhindert Jinbe, der den Shichibukai mit seinem Gyojin Karate zunächst den Angriff Moriahs mit Samehada Shōtei abwehrt und ihne dann Samegawara Seiken ausknockt. Luffy hingegen bekommt es mit Smoker zu tun, der ihn mit seiner Jutte einfangen und am Boden festnageln kann. Jedoch kann er sich nicht lange seiner Beute erfreuen, da Hancock den Flottillenadmiral zur Seite kickt. Mit dem Zorn einer verliebten Frau stellt sie sich zwischen Smoker, der sie auffordert zur Seite zu treten und Luffy, dem sie den Schlüssel für Aces Handschellen gibt. Nachwirkungen Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure Attacken und Fähigkeiten Shirohige-Piratenbande und Verbündete Marine Ōka Shichibukai Impel-Down-Flüchtlinge Kurohige-Piratenbande Akagami-Piratenbande Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Battle of Marineford Kategorie:Schlacht